Have Respect, But Do Not Fear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After Ben finally gets out of the Celestialsapien court, he's afraid of facing Alien X at the Grant Mansion. Can Alien X convince Ben he doesn't have to be afraid?


**guestsurprise asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Warning: big spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episodes "So Long And Thanks For All The Smoothies" and "Universe vs. Tennyson".**

* * *

><p><strong>Have Respect, But Do Not Fear<strong>

Ben had been a bit quiet lately after the incidents of him being dragged into the intergalactic courts for using his alien form, Alien X, to stop the world from being destroyed. It had been a very long ordeal and he was glad it was over.

"Ben, do you want to come by the Mansion? Rachel's going to make lunch," Rook offered.

"No thanks," said Ben.

"Are you sure? Alien X wanted to personally talk with you about what had happened."

Ben almost didn't control his reaction in time. Alien X wanted to talk with him? Okay, he wasn't going to go to the Mansion even if someone paid him too.

"I'm really tired from that whole ordeal," he admitted, which was true. "I'm just going to head home."

Rook sensed there was more to it, but dropped the subject. He picked up the slight fear in Ben's voice and realized that Ben was no doubt afraid of Alien X after the ordeal of the court. After all, Celestialsapiens were one of the most powerful aliens known. And the arguments had been long.

Rook dropped Ben off at the teen's house and then took off for the Grant Mansion. His communicator rang and he picked it up.

"Hey, Honey," said Rachel's voice. "Are you almost home? Lunch is ready."

Rook smiled. "Yes, I'm almost home," he said. "I just had to drop Ben off at his home."

"I thought he was coming here for lunch," she said after a pause. "Also, Alien X wanted to talk to him."

"I mentioned that and he actually sounded a bit fearful of talking with Alien X, no doubt because of the court ordeal."

Rachel fell into some thought. "Well, you know Alien X isn't going to accept that," she said. "I think he might just go visit Ben himself."

Rook gave a thoughtful hum. "Maybe that might be best," he said. "That way, Ben doesn't know ahead of time."

"Maybe," said Rachel. "I'll let Alien X know. Meantime, get home soon, love. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Baby. I'll be home soon."

Signing off, Rachel let her Celestialsapien friend know what happened and the alien said he understood why Ben would be hesitant to talk with him after all the arguing in the courts that day, but it was too important to wait. He then took off.

* * *

><p>Ben sighed as he glanced around his house. His parents were currently out, so they wouldn't be home for a bit. He then went upstairs to his room.<p>

"Hello, Ben. I hope I'm not intruding."

Ben yelped when he heard that familiar voice and turned to see Alien X behind him. Letting out another yelp, Ben ran off.

But no one could outrun one of the most powerful aliens in the galaxy.

Alien X took off after the teenage boy, trying to catch him, but Ben changed to a few aliens to outrun and outsmart the Celestialsapien, but the pursuing alien was unfazed.

Finally, Ben grew tired and collapsed, giving Alien X the opportunity to catch him. He picked up the teen hero and carried him to his bedroom. Ben gave Alien X a fearful look, but the alien just set the boy down on his bed and then his hands glowed, creating what looked to be handcuffs around Ben's wrists and the boy found he couldn't escape because the energy cuffs also weighed down his wrists.

"Ben, I understood that you didn't come to the mansion because you were afraid after the events of today," said the alien, sitting beside the boy's supine body.

Ben tried to inch away, to which Alien X closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation as he then put energy cuffs on the boy's ankles. Now Ben was really trapped and looked very afraid.

"Come on!" said Ben. "I heard enough lectures today."

"I'm not going to give you a lecture, Ben," said Alien X. "I am very well aware of how long the Celestialsapien court arguments can be."

"Then why did you come here and tie me up?"

"Because you ran off like I was going to hurt you."

Ben gave him a look that said 'Duh'. "So why are you prolonging it?" he asked.

Alien X sighed. "Rachel wasn't this difficult with me when I met her," he said. "So why must you be so difficult?"

Ben flinched and looked away, making the alien realize that what he said was probably a bit harsh. "Why are you so afraid, Ben?" asked the Celestialsapien in a gentler tone.

Ben sighed. "It's because you're powerful," he said truthfully. "I remember how powerful Celestialsapiens are and I guess I'm worried that having all that power can...cause trouble."

"But you have many powerful aliens with the Omnitrix," Alien X said, pointing at said device.

"True, but you're the most powerful," said Ben. "The others already chewed me out for rewriting the universe, even though I did it to save the world from being blown up by that stupid device, whatever it was called.

"You'd think that because I saved the universe, including every alien world, they'd be a bit more thankful," he finished.

Alien X nodded. "I see what you mean," he said. "But, just because something is powerful doesn't mean you need to be afraid of it or afraid of using it, Ben."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have to be responsible when it comes to having that power and you shouldn't fear it, but you should have a healthy respect for it and for the aliens that wield that power."

Ben understood what Alien X meant and nodded. "You're right," he said. "Sorry I was so stupid."

The alien chuckled. "You're not stupid, Ben. But since you did run from me, I have something in mind for you," said Alien X.

"What?" Ben asked and soon regretted it when he felt the alien lift up his shirt and start tickling his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alien X chuckled. "You're almost as ticklish as Rachel," he said, as he continued to tickle the boy, tickling his knees and his underarms, which made Ben go beserk.

Finally, the alien stopped and made the energy cuffs fade, releasing the tired boy who breathed deeply for a bit and then looked at Alien X as the black and white alien picked up a blanket and tucked it around the teen. "What are you doing?" asked Ben.

"You're worn out from the tickle torture," said the alien in amusement as he ruffled Ben's hair. "Just rest. I'll get the Celestialsapien court to stay off your case."

"How will you do that?"

The alien chuckled. "Don't worry about that," he said. "Just remember to have respect, but not to fear great power and those that wield it."

"Okay, I will," Ben promised as he watched Alien X fly off before he went to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have to go through the intergalactic courts again.

But it was nice to have one Celestialsapien on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>It's true. Have a healthy respect of what power can do, but don't be afraid of it. Use it responsibly.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
